


It’s Art

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disco, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nimoe"></span><a href="http://nimoe.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nimoe.livejournal.com/"><b>nimoe</b></a> – “Neville/author's choice --- "Go-go dancing keeps me flexible!" with bonus points if he has white boots.”  (Became Neville/Harry, because I have a soft spot for this pairing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Art

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione threaded through the noisy Muggle disco to the roped VIP area. They watched the preshow begin, beautiful, glittering men in skimpy go-go outfits running through the crowd, jumping up to dance on platforms, the bar, even some of the tables.

“What **IS** this, ‘Mione?” Ron asked in an awed voice as a stunning woman, clad only in hotpants and pasties, sailed by on the shoulders of two of the dancers.

“It’s called _The Donkey Show_ , Ron. It’s art,” Hermione explained bemusedly to her boyfriend. She turned to Harry, who was staring at one of the dancers as though transfixed. “See something you like, Harry?” she teased him. She followed his gaze to a tall, broad-shouldered, undeniably handsome man wearing only fitted white pants that left nothing to the imagination, shredded at the knee to show off white platform boots, and a white headband across his forehead. She smiled and handed Harry a note.

Confused, he opened the parchment: **Harry – Hope you enjoy the show; go-go dancing keeps me _flexible_! Dinner?** Looking up, he gulped and nodded to the shirtless Neville, who winked and kept on dancing.

Harry decided it was going to be a _brilliant_ night.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Donkey Show_ is an art piece conceived and directed by Diane Paulus, loosely based on Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It ran in both London and Edinburgh several years ago; I’ve taken a bit of a liberty with the timeline, as this is intended to be present-day. Google the work (I think they have some stuff up online) – it’s an AMAZING experience. I really get a kick thinking about Neville as one of the dancers. =)


End file.
